tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Norma Shearer
Montréal, Québec, Canadá |fecha de defunción = 12 de junio de 1983 (80 años) |lugar de defunción = Woodland Hills, California Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Martin Arrouge (1942 - 1983) Irving Thalberg (1927 - 1936) |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = Mejor actriz 1930 La Divorciada |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios cóndor = |otros premios = |imdb = 0790454 }} Norma Shearer (10 de agosto de 1902 Quebec, Canadá - 12 de junio de 1983 California, Estados Unidos), actriz de cine canadiense. Biografía Norma Shearer fue una de estrellas más populares en el firmamento de Hollywood de los años treinta. Personificaba más que ningún otro intérprete el brillo de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer en el momento de mayor gloria de los estudios. Si bien su carrera se extiende desde 1920 hasta 1942, su imagen está absolutamente ligada al período 1930-1936, aunque hoy día sea más recordada por dos películas posteriores, "Maria Antonieta" (Marie Antoniette, 1938) y "Mujeres" (The Women, 1939). Durante los años del cine mudo, Shearer conoció la dura disciplina con la que debían trabajar los pioneros de la industria y las técnicas de interpretación cinematográfica naturalista, llegando a trabajar con algunos directores sobresalientes como David Wark Griffith, Victor Seastrom y Ernst Lubitsch. Contratada por Louis B. Mayer para su compañía, pasó a formar parte de la nómina de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer cuando ésta fue fundada en 1924, como una de sus ingenuas. Allí su carrera se vería enormemente potenciada por el "Boy Wonder" de los estudios Irving Thalberg, con el que se casaría en 1927. Poco a poco Shearer fue ganando el favor del público de tal forma que al finalizar la década de los veinte, ya era una estrella inmensamente popular. Sin embargo su posición se vería aún más afianzada con la llegada del cine sonoro, al cambiar por completo el registro de sus papeles, abandonando los personajes de ingenua tan típicos del período mudo, por otros que ofrecían de ella una imagen moderna, elegante y liberada. Este cambio coincidió con un período en el que el código de censura Hays, no había sido aún implantado con todo su rigor, por lo que el público pudo admirar a una Shearer absolutamente distinta, seductora, pero que se mantenía dentro de los códigos de la elegancia y el buen gusto más absolutos en títulos como "La divorciada" (The Divorcee, 1930), "Alma libre" (A Free Soul, 1931) o "Vidas íntimas" (Private Lives, 1931). Hija de Edith, que había sido actriz de teatro, y hermana de Athole Shearer, Edith Norma Shearer comenzó a actuar en el cine desde adolescente por influjo materno y de la mano de D.W.Griffith. Way Down East, de 1920, fue su bautizo en el celuloide, aunque tenía un minúsculo papel en la película. En 1923 entró a formar parte de la MGM, por consejo de uno de los productores más influyentes de la época, Irving Thalberg, que, de hecho, se había enamorado de ella y se convertiría en su marido el 29 de septiembre de 1927. Especializada en pequeños papeles secundarios, alcanzaría la fama como co-protagonista de The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg (El Príncipe Estudiante), película romántica de 1927 en la cual se dejaba seducir por Ramón Novarro. Su primera película sonora fue The Trial of Mary Dugan, que aceptó protagonizar después de que otra pujante estrella del cine mudo, Madge Bellamy, rechazase hacerla. Sólo un año después, su papel en La Divorciada le proporcionó el Óscar a la mejor actriz. Su carrera iba de viento en popa cuando, el 14 de septiembre de 1936, su marido Irving Thalberg falleció con apenas treinta y siete años, aquejado de neumonía, lo que hizo decidir a Norma abandonar la pantalla. Sin embargo, su contrato con la MGM se lo impidió y tuvo, forzosamente, que aceptar protagonizar más películas, entre las cuales pudo haberse encontrado la mítica Lo que el viento se llevó de no haberse decantado el público por Vivien Leigh. Su última película fue Her Cardboard Lover, en 1942, año en el que se volvió a casar con Martin Arrouge, un profesor de esquí veinte años menor que ella. Falleció en 1983, víctima de una neumonía y tras sufrir de alcoholismo y depresión los últimos años de su vida. Ganadora del Óscar mejor actriz 1929/1930 por "La divorciada" (The Divorcee) de Robert Z. Leonard. Nominada al Óscar mejor actriz 1929/1930 por "Amanecer de amor" (Their Own Desire) de E. Mason Hopper Nominada al Óscar mejor actriz 1930/1931 por "Alma libre" (A Free Soul) de Clarence Brown. Nominada al Óscar mejor actriz 1934 por "Las vírgenes de Wimpole" (The Barrets of Wimpole Street) de Sidney Franklin. Nominada al Óscar mejor actriz 1936 por "Romeo y Julieta" (Romeo and Juliet) de George Cukor. Nominada al Óscar mejor actriz 1938 por "María Antonieta" (Marie Antoniette) de W.S. Van Dyke. León de San Marcos mejor actriz 1938 por "María Antonieta" (Marie Antoniette) de W.S. Van Dyke. Filmografía * Her Cardboard Lover (1942) de George Cukor. * Sucedió bailando (We Were Dancing, 1942) de Robert Z. Leonard * Evasión (Escape, 1940) de Mervyn LeRoy. * Mujeres (The Women, 1939) de George Cukor. * Idiot's Delight (1939) de Clarence Brow. * María Antonieta (1938) de W.S Van Dyke. * Romeo y Julieta (Romeo and Juliet, 1936) de George Cukor. * Las vírgenes de Wimpole (The Barrets of Wimpole Street, 1934) de Sidney Franklin. * Deslices (Riptide, 1934) de Edmund Goulding. * Extraño intervalo (Strange Interlude, 1932) de Robert Z. Leonard * La llama eterna (Smilin' Through, 1932) de Sidney Franklin. * Vidas íntimas (Private Lives, 1931) de Sidney Franklin. * Alma libre (A Free Soul, 1931) de Clarence Brown. * Besos al pasar (Strangers May Kiss, 1931) de George Fitzmaurice. * Seamos alegres (Let Us Be Gay, 1930) de Robert Z. Leonard * La divorciada (The Divorcee, 1930) de Robert Z. Leonard * Amanecer de amor (Their Own Desire, 1929) de E. Mason Hopper * Hollywood Revue (Hollywood Revue of 1929, 1929) de Charles Reisner. * La última aventura de Mrs. Cheyney (The Last of Mrs. Cheyney, 1929)de Sidney Franklin. * The Trial of Mary Dugan (1929) de Bayard Veiller. * A Lady of Chance (1928) de Hobart Henley. * La actriz (The Actress, 1928) de Sidney Franklin. * Un flirteo a la moda (The Latest from Paris, 1928) de Sam Wood. * El príncipe estudiante (The Student Prince In Old Heidelberg, 1927) de Ernst Lubitsch. * Después de medianoche (After Midnight, 1927) de Monta Bell. * The Demi-Bride (1927) de Robert Z. Leonard * Upstage (1926) de Monta Bell. * The Waning Sex (1926) de Robert Z. Leonard * The Devil's Circus (1926) de Benjamin Christianson. * La secretaria (His Secretary, 1925) de Hobart Henley. * The Tower of Lies (1925) de Victor Seastrom. * A Slave of Fashion (1925) de Hobart Henley. * Pretty Ladies (1925) de Monta Bell. * Waking Up the Town (1925) de Vernon Keyes. * Lady of the Night (1925) de Monta Bell. * Excuse Me (1925) de Alf Goulding. * The Snob (1924) de Monta Bell. * El que recibe el bofetón (He Who Gets Slapped, 1924) de Victor Seastrom. * Empty Hands (1924) de Victor Fleming. * Broken Barriers (1924) de Reginald Barker. * Broadway After Dark (1924) de Monta Bell. * Blue Water (1924) de David M. Hartford. * The Wolf Man (1924) de Edward Mortimer. * The Trail of the Law (1924) de Oscar Apfel. * Lucrecia Lombard (Lucretia Lombard, 1923) de Jack Conway. * The Wanters (1923) de John M. Stahl * Pleasure Mad (1923) de Reginald Barker. * The Devil's Partner (1923) de Caryl S. Fleming * Man and Wife (1923) de John L. McCutheon. * A Clouded Name (1923) de Austin O. Huhn * The Bootleggers (1922) de Roy Sheldon. * Channing of the Northwest (1922) de Ralph Ince. * The Man Who Paid (1922) de Oscar Apfel. * The End of the World (1922). * The Leather Pushers (1922) de Harry Pollard. * The Sign on the Door (1921) de Herbert Brenon. * The Stealers (1920) de Christy Cabanne. * Torchy's Millions (1920). * The Restless Sex (1920) de Robert Z. Leonard * Las dos tormentas (Way Down East, 1920) de David Wark Griffith. * The Flapper (1920) de Alan Crosland. Curiosidades * En 1947, la fotografía de una bella muchacha en la recepción de un hotel le llamó la atención y la recomendó a la MGM. Aquella jovencita era Janet Leigh, que pudo abrirse paso en el cine gracias a esa recomendación. * Albert Einstein Cartas probables para Hann Citas * El papel de Escarlata O'Hara no me gusta, es esa clase de papel difícil y desagradecido. A mí me gustaría interpretar a Rhett Butler. Libros * Norma: The Story of Norma Shearer de Lawrence J. Quirk, St Martins Pr 1988. * The Films of Norma Shearer de Jack Jacobs y Myron Braum, A. S. Barnes 1976. * The International Dictionary of Films and Filmmakers. Actors & Actresses Editado por James Vinson, St. James Press 1986. Enlaces externos * Página tributo a Norma Shearer (en inglés) * Norma Shearer (en español) * Galería de fotos de Norma Shearer en Silent Ladies * Biografía de Norma Shearer, español Categoría:Anglo-quebequeses Categoría:Actores judíos Categoría:Actores de cine de Canadá Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Ganadoras del premio Óscar a la mejor actriz Categoría:Muertes por neumonía Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Modelos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Modelos de Canadá Categoría:Muertes por mal de Alzheimer Categoría:Canadienses-estadounidenses Categoría:Conversos al judaísmo an:Norma Shearer bg:Норма Шиърър de:Norma Shearer en:Norma Shearer eu:Norma Shearer fi:Norma Shearer fr:Norma Shearer hu:Norma Shearer it:Norma Shearer ja:ノーマ・シアラー ka:ნორმა შირერი nl:Norma Shearer no:Norma Shearer pl:Norma Shearer pt:Norma Shearer ro:Norma Shearer ru:Ширер, Норма sh:Norma Shearer sr:Норма Ширер sv:Norma Shearer tg:Норма Шеарер tr:Norma Shearer uk:Норма Ширер vi:Norma Shearer yo:Norma Shearer